five_heroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Expeditions
Expeditions are main source of experience items and scout maps. They have many in common with personal mines. Unlocking To unlock expedition you have to meet explorer and talk to him. He'll give you side quest to complete expedition and unlock expeditions to area near which you've met him. Expedition Areas They're the same as Campaign areas, AKA random areas: * Haunted Woods * Archipelago * Pirates Cove You can meet explorer near entrance to each of these locations. Completing Expeditions You can enter expeditions screen by interacting with the explorer or through the army screen. Just as with mines, you have to assign up to 5 heroes to each expedition. Expedition will start as soon as there's at least one hero assigned and pause when there's no hero or every hero is dead. Expedition works this way: there's certain distance in hexes, and heroes must go through it. Full completion is necessary to collect reward. While expedition is in progress, heroes receive certain damage per hour (they get it partially, usually 1 damage per certain time). Once you collect reward, expedition progress resets. You can see distance left at the bottom of expedition. If you tap it, game will convert this value into time. On this indicator light-blue part is completed, dark-blue is part that will be completed and grey part is part before which heroes will die. You won't lose progress if heroes die or if you remove all the heroes from expedition. If you have completed expedition, you can collect reward, if not, you have to revive heroes and resume expedition later. Expedition Stats There are two kinds of expedition stats: depending on heroes and depending on expedition levels. Stats Depending On Heroes These stats depend on total amount on total stats of all the assigned (and alive) heroes. Speed Amount of steps which your team make per hour. Depends on walk skills of assigned heroes, the more the range and the less the cooldown, the more the exploration speed. Can't exceed max speed. Damage Per Hour Amount of damage each hero gets per hour. Depends on total power of assigned heroes (the bigger power is, the less damage heroes get). Can't be lower than min damage. Stats Depending On Level Just as mines, expeditions have levels. Upgrade costs are the same as for mines, there's the same huge boost for every 10th level and diamonds on the same levels. But unlike mines, most expeditions stats depend not only on level, but also on expedition's location: the further it is located in story, the more rewarding, the more dangerous and the longer it gets. Expeditions Upgrade Costs and Info Spreadsheet (Work in Progress): * Column B-C - common stats, * Columns E-H - Haunted Woods stats, * Columns J-M - Archipelago stats, * Columns O-R - Pirates Cove stats. Max Scout Maps Amount of scout maps for full completion of this expedition. Max XP Scrolls Amount of XP sacks for full completion of this expedition. Even though it's named "max XP scrolls", expeditions award XP sacks. Area Size Amount of hexes required to fully complete the expedition. Max Gold Amount of gold obtained for full completion of this expedition. Min Damage Minimum damage each hero will receive per hour. Tips * The best way to complete expeditions is to make heroes specially for them: hero points to agility and strength, skill points to walk skills, damage and (if there is) healing. * Top-3 of heroes by their speed in Expeditions: ** Powder Boy ** Barbarian ** Fighting Monk * Try to balance damage and speed. * To minimize damage, use powerful heroes. Some say that healers might decrease damage too, but add them only if you don't need them in the mines or party - they still would work there better. In party and mines two healers can prevent any damage, in expeditions they can't. * Stored reward changes depends on expedition level, upgrading expedition before collecting reward will increase stored reward too, so if you plan to upgrade expedition, complete it first to get the max amount of resources. * Since expeditions calculations are based on stats, it's highly recommended to NOT assign less than 4 heroes to expedition. If you do, there's high probability that your heroes won't be able to fully complete exploration because of lack of speed and receiving colossal amounts of damage because of lack of power. Category:Campaign